


Some NiGHTS Into Dreams fanchar drabble thingy

by Anonymous



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A short drabble written with the express purpose of finally giving my NiGHTS fanchars 'Graz' and 'Keras' the backstory/fleshing-out they need.Also the "young man" is Graz in this case, but he's not 'named' yet.
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Hunt

Run.

That word was repeatedly echoing in the young man's mind, and for every quick look he took behind himself, that word echoed louder in his head thanks to the sight of the things that were chasing him.

They were ghosts; bodies of gray smoke and 'faces' of glaring red light; those faces comprised eyes and jagged maws which were open to let loose a choir of haunting laughter. They pursued the young man as he ran through a corridor, its walls, ceiling and floor covered with shifting patterns of lurid clashing colors.

He took random lefts and rights at splits and through entryways in the hopes that he could shake his pursuers off of him. He peeked back over his shoulder after taking a left, seeing the ghosts coming around the corner. They were only slightly farther back than before, their cacophonous noises continuing to ring and reverberate throughout this maze.

The young man looked forward again, his panicked face twisting into a grimace as he started to ache from all the running. As he took a glance at the floor, he noticed something within that glaring vision-assaulting mess: a long thin streak of navy blue, standing out in how unbright it was.

A split in the corridor came up, and the streak went right; the young man also went right. The streak turned left into an entryway; the young man took the same left turn. Anywhere the streak went, the young man went.

As he continued to follow the streak, he noticed that the lurid pandemonium of colors was fading, giving way to that same navy blue, but this time decorated with wave-like patterns of glowing green. The noises from the ghosts were fading away, and the ghosts themselves seemed to be farther and farther behind him. Nevertheless, he did not slow down.

Soon, the noises were gone, and the corridor was fully covered in navy-blue and glowing green. He allowed himself to slow down, sprint becoming a jog, becoming a walk, becoming a kneel on the floor. He looked down and panted and huffed, grimacing slightly from the aching in his legs.

After a few deep breaths, he got off the ground and stood back up. His eyes widened as he realized the corridor he was in was now gone.


	2. Temple

The young man looked up at the large structure in front of some open void; it resembled a temple, covered in randomly shifting and flowing patterns that resemble light patterns seen on surfaces under water.

The young man’s sight drifted further up beyond the ‘temple’, to behold a bright ‘sky’ bearing those same shifting and flowing patterns. He slowly reached up to the sky with his hand, which he then waved back and forth, feeling no resistance or anything to push against. At that moment he realized that his eyes were comfortably open without issue, and his slightly open mouth was not being ‘flooded’.

The young man put his hand down and looked at the temple again, then further down to the stone path he found himself standing on. He glanced around at the surrounding area, seeing some waving kelp and glowing coral reefs, but no additional stone paths branching out from the one he was on. With no other way to go, he walked along the stone path towards the temple.

He ascended the stairs and stepped through the temple’s entrance, glancing around at the interior. He saw cylindrical navy-blue columns decorated with sconces holding torches lit with green flame, their glow seeming to make the columns ‘glisten’ and ‘shine’ as if made of carp scales.

“Welcome,” declared a voice.

The young man stopped in place and looked around.

“To have found your way here was no easy feat.”

The young man looked around more as the voice spoke; it seemed to come from multiple directions at once, even in ways that contradicted the temple’s interior layout.

“You’ll have no luck finding me, as sharp as your eyes are, but rest assured, I do not intend to harm you.” After the voice stopped, there was a sound of shifting stone and a gentle rumbling in the floor.

The young man looked down at the tiled floor, seeing a square-shaped opening a few steps away; the rumbling continued as the young man took a few steps back from this hole. He watched, anticipating something rising up into view. Sure enough, something did.

A pair of cyan deer antlers rose from the hole; they were attached to some object bearing glowing green patterns that resembled a face. Angled eyes, contracted brows, and an array of square teeth flanked by big curved fangs, the arrangement of which suggested a growl; these elements combined to form an intimidating glare. The object was held in place on a pedestal; upon its full emergence from the hole, the rising and the rumbling ceased.

“Approach the artifact, and take it,” the voice instructed plainly.

The young man stayed in place and glanced around the temple interior for a moment. He let out a slight sigh, and approached the pedestal. Stopping right in front of it, he slowly reached for the artifact with his hands, and gently removed it from the pedestal.

The young man rotated the artifact around some; the artifact seemed to specifically be some mask with a circular solid band on the back of it, likely for fitting on the head like a circlet. He traced along an antler with his finger; it felt smooth and cold.

“Don it.”

The young man paused. He then rotated the artifact so it faced forward, and brought its circlet above himself, slowly bringing it down to his head, and the mask down over his face. He made some slight adjustments so as to align the eye holes of the mask with his own eyes, then let go and lowered his hands.


End file.
